Family
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: Alone in the graveyard, he was visited by the Earl and offered him a chance to see his father again, but the one who killed his father this time around is General Cross himself. Allen's Noah was awaken because of his rage and now, he is stuck on his 10 year old body. The Noah Family accepted him and the Earl adopted lil Allen and made him his son. "Call me Papa" Noah!Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Fruitloop: **Fixing the chapters a little bit! Re writing here and there and tried to fix some of the grammars!

There's no change on the story plot! Just fixing and fixing~

Thank you so much for all the support on the story~ I love you guys!~

_**Update: 6/12/2014**_

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Chapter 1: Tears Shed

* * *

><p>Sitting on the cold grounds of the graveyard was a little boy not older than ten years old. Besides the boy was a cross made out of stone and a name 'Mana Walker' engraved on it. The little boy's bangs were covering his face hiding his stormy grey eyes that was dull as if his life was slowly draining from him. If you look closely to the boy, he looked like a broken lifeless puppet whose strings were cut.<p>

"Mana…" he whispered.

Tears begun to flow from the lil boy's eyes, he wanted the tears to stop but he can't control himself from crying. He cried and cried. On this very ground where the stone cross stood; lies a man, a very special person of the little boy. You could say that the man was his real father to him even if they were not related by blood. He was the boy's only family. The boy's biological family, he believed, that they abandoned him because of his left deformed arm, the town's people see him as a spawn from hell, a demon and people treated him like he was an abomination and a monster. . .

Except for Mana Walker, yes, he was different from those evil people, he was nice and kind. The boy met him in a circus and gave him a chance to travel with him. Mana treated him as a human being, he ignored his deformity; he treated him as a normal boy; he gave him a name, he gave him the love of a parent that every child deserved, he thought him how to make a living by circus performances, magic tricks and clown antics. They traveled everywhere and saw the world's beautiful wonders. Even if they don't have a home because of the lack of money, the boy didn't mind at all. Mana was his home. He doesn't care if they were sleeping on the streets. As long as he was with Mana… he doesn't care… For once of his entire life, he was glad he was born.

Before Mana passed away, leaving him alone in the cruel dark world. It was a snowy evening that day, he and Mana were walking down the street and they didn't notice an out of control carriage on their way. When someone shouted to their direction, Mana immediately carried him and threw him out of the way, leaving him, be the one who suffered the cruel fate.

"_No matter what happens, keep moving forward"_

The boy continued crying…

"Good Evening, Little Boy~"

The boy looked up on the side and saw a blurry man with a wide grin on his face. "What seems to be the matter boy, why are you crying?" the man asked with curiosity on his tone.

He wiped the tears on his eyes and looked at the man again. "W-w-who are you mister?" the little boy asked. The man with the wide grin looked at the boy in the eyes.

"Oh, how rude of me" the man put his right hand on his chest and bowed a little in front of the boy. "I'm the Millennium Earl, child" he answered. The boy stared and stayed quiet. For some reason, he felt that he knew this man from somewhere.

"Now tell me, why are you sad and all alone from this cold place?" The Earl said with concern for the little boy. The boy looked away and said, "M-my father… he's g-gone, Mr. Earl…. M-Mana…" the boy begun to cry once again.

The Earl patted the boy's shoulder. "Don't cry little one, don't cry" The boy still continued to cry.

"Say child, would you like me to revive Mana for you?" Those words made the boy surprised. He wiped his tears and looked at the Earl "Revive Mana?" he said with a dark of sparkle of hope on his eyes. The man nodded.

"I can revive him for you, but I need your cooperation~" he said to him.

The Earl looked at the empty spot on the graveyard then snapped his fingers. From the ground, a black skeleton like form with sharp blades on its arms appeared. The boy looked at it and looked at the Earl. "That my boy is a vessel that will help hold your father's soul and all you have to do is to call out his name with all of your heart and I will do the rest~"

The boy stood and slowly walked closer to the skeleton like figure. This was his chance to be with his foster father again. He breathed in and shouted with all of his might and heart

"MANA!"

As he called out, a purple lightning struck the black skeleton and a purple string write on its forehead "Mana". The Earl watched at the side lines, waiting for what will happen next. As the black skeleton like figure twitched, the boy slowly approached it with a smile on his face. "Mana!" he was about to hug it when suddenly it screamed "WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA, ALLEN?!"

The boy backed away and looked at Mana with confusion with a hint of fear on his eyes. "M-Mana?" the boy said shakily. In the blink of an eye, He went after him and sliced the half of his face. "I curse you, Allen!" it shouted. The boy, Allen, didn't move at all. In his mind, maybe Mana was mad at him because maybe he disturbed Mana's peace?

He doesn't have the will to defend himself. It was his entire fault. Mana was mad at him…

"I'm sorry Mana… I'm sorry…"

As if time slowed down, the boy heard a gunshot and when he looked at the skeleton or Mana, he disintegrated into purple dust in front of his eyes. This made the boy in the state of shock, he saw Mana again die in front of his very eyes.

"MANA!" he screamed in agony. It was his entire fault, all his fault. He slowly reached for the purple dust trying to hold on it, thinking that maybe he could at least save Mana. The purple dust disappeared and when little Allen looked at his hand. All he could see was nothing. Tears rolled on his face. He clutched the ground and screamed again. "MANA!" he shouted.

The Earl looked at to where the gunshot originated from and saw a man dressed in a black jacket with golden trimmings on the side; reloaded his gun.

"It's been a while, General Cross~ what brings you here?" The Earl asked.

The man, known as General Cross, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "To save that kid and kill you, fatso, what else am I here for?" Cross readied his gun and pointed it at the Earl. "Judgement" the gun begun to light dim green and the man pulled the trigger.

"BANG"

Little Allen stood up, he could only hear his heartbeat alone, the world around him became mute. He couldn't hear the rustle of the wind, he couldn't even hear the gunshot. All he could hear was his inner thoughts of fury. His silver eyes were full of rage. "HOW DARE YOU!" Allen shouted. Deep inside as if it was like instinct, he wanted to kill the one who shot Mana.

Then, there was a huge explosion of light.

The man, General Cross covered his eyes and when the flash of light died down; he opened them and saw no other than the boy, standing in front of the Earl. The bullet he just used was flying in midair, as if something like a barrier stopped the bullet.

The Earl on the other hand was shocked at the boy's action. Then he noticed something familiar, he had the feeling like the boy was family. He then witnessed a transformation on the boy. The boy's cream skin was slowly turned into ashen grey.

General Cross cursed. Then the boy, Allen, dashed and attacked him. He blocked every kicks and punches from the boy and he could clearly see so much rage from his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MANA!" The boy repeated those exact words over and over again. Cross needed to control the situation; he jumped at the punch and pointed the gun on the boy's head. "Rest for a bit" then bang. The boy then fell unconscious and hit the ground with a thud.

When Cross pointed the gun to where the Earl was. The Earl disappeared and when he looked at his back, there was the Earl, holding the unconscious boy on his arms.

"I would like to stay and play with you Cross but I don't have time~" A heart shape like door appeared behind the Earl and it slowly opened. "Till we meet again~"

Cross fired shots as many gunshots as possible but it was already too late, the door closed and disappeared out of sight.

"Shit" Cross muttered under his breath.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Fruitloop:<strong> Thank you for reading~ I will try to update the chapters soon!~ thank you so much for reading again and hope to stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Family and Cake**

Darkness…

He was surrounded in complete darkness.

What happened to him?

How did he ended up here?

He could only remember that Mana died. He was sitting near his father's grave. As he stared at the empty dark space of the void he was in.

"_WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA, ALLEN?!"_

Fragment of memories were flashing before his very eyes.

"_I CURSE YOU, ALLEN!"_

He heard a gunshot and saw Mana disintegrated, he saw a man with spiky red hair, killing Mana in front of his very eyes.

MANA!

He woke up.

Was it all just a bad dream?

Allen wiped the sweat on his head and noticed that he wore a clean white long-sleeved shirt, he noticed also a king size bed with white sheets and the room was decorated with painting with gold like trimmings on its frames. The wallpaper of the room was complete white as well. Where was he? As he touched his left eye, he could feel the texture of a bandage on it. He then remembered the pain of Mana slicing the half of his face. He then realized…

"It wasn't a dream…."

"It was all real…"

Tears flowed on his face as he recalled everything. He clutched the bed covers. "I couldn't protect Mana" it was his fault that he died again. As he cried, he noticed something, something was on the air, and he smelled something delicious. As he looked at his right, he saw a drawer and on top of it, he could see a cup of chocolate milk and by the looks of it, it was still very warm. Besides the cup of chocolate milk were rice dumplings, he never tasted one before but Mana told him that it was delicious besides the dango's they usually eat while they were travelling. He could smell the sweet aroma of those dumplings. This made his mouth watery and his stomach growling. He stood up and out of his bed and reach for the cup and the rice dumplings. He almost reached it till…

_CREEK…._

He heard the door opened. As he turned around where the door was, he saw a girl with spiky blue hair peeked in. Allen withdrew his hands from getting the cup of chocolate and slowly waved at the girl with a nervous smile on his face.

"H-Hi?" he said.

The girl smiled and ran towards him, this made him cautious till…

"I'm so glad you are awake, Allen!" The girl said with a glee and hugged him tight and almost like the girl was crashing every bone on his body. "Millenni will be happy too if he sees you are awake as well~" the girl stopped squishing him. "I'll go tell him now~" she merrily skipped as she went to the door. She then turned around and looked at his direction.

"Just stay put and help yourself to some food~ I'll also bring a slice of cake for you later~" then she closed the door.

Allen blinked for a few times and thought on what just happened earlier.

"Who was that girl?"

After he stopped on his thoughts, his stomach started growling again. He turned his attention on the cup and the rice dumplings. He again reached for it and grabbed a hold on the plate where the dumplings are. He smelled its sweet aroma.

He took a bite and it was like heaven, he could taste its sweetness to every time he chewed on it. He then chew and chew another then another greedily. He stuffed his mouth with all the dumplings on the plate. He was tearing up, he never tasted anything this good before.

The door opened. Allen turned around and saw the Earl and the girl from earlier. The girl was holding a slice of pink frosting cake. Allen swallowed what he just stuffed on his mouth and the Earl and also the girl stared at him comically. He felt so embarrassed and there was a little blush on his cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mea…" Allen said shakily. He slowly bowed his head, his hair covered his face; hiding his blush from the embarrassment. He then heard a giggle coming from the Earl and also the girl.

"It's okay Allen~" the Earl approached him and patted his head. Allen then looked at the Earl with tearful eyes. This man reminded him a lot like his father "Now then, Allen, how are you feeling today?" the Earl asked him.

"I'm f-fine, M-mr. Earl"

The Earl then said, "No need for formalities, Allen~"

"If you want, you can call me Papa~"

Allen tilted his head to the right and looked so confuse. "Papa?" he said questionably.

The Earl nodded and said, "You're part of my family now, Allen"

Allen couldn't believe it. This man, the Earl, made him part of his family…

"Yeah, you're now one of us!" the girl said with a glee on her voice. "I'll be your big sister, Allen" she said happily while she putted the cake on the bed, grabbed and hold both of Allen's hands. "My name is Road Kamelot but you can call me Road!~" Allen so looked happy but his smile slowly fades away and slowly turned into a frown. His body became stiffed. The girl was holding both of his hands and because of this, he reminded himself on his deformed left arm. What if they will discover his deformity? Will they abandon him? Treat him like a monster just like everyone else did?

The Earl noticed his nervousness. The Earl patted Allen's shoulder. "There's no need to be afraid, Allen. We already know about your lift arm" he said with concern on his voice.

Allen looked at the Earl. "It doesn't matter if you have that arm, Allen, what matter is that you are a good person and you have a good heart" In Allen's point of view, he could see Earl and Mana in the same time. He burst out of crying and he hugged the Earl and tugged his yellow coat. The Earl hugged him back.

"Welcome to the Family, Allen" the Earl said.

Road grabbed the cake on the bed and said "Now who wants cake?" as she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruitloop: <strong>_Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows! Hope you guys like this chapter ; v ; )/_

_ Melody-chan: Hi there! Nice to meet you too~ _

_ Rani-girl and Snipperita: Thank you so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Exorcists I**

It has been six years that the Earl adopted little Allen.

The Earl and his family took care of him and taught him how to fight, to defend himself and all about the Akuma, Innocence, Exorcists, The Black Order and also his family, The Noah Clan.

The Akuma were souls that were brought back to life with the help of his papa's magic, for them to be reunited to their love ones. When Allen's left eye was healed, he could see the suffering soul inside of the Akuma, it made him feel sick. His Papa told him that the souls of the Akuma were badly hurt from the heavens as they were called back by their love ones. He said that Heaven won't let go of them so that made them that way. Allen doesn't want to see the suffering souls, so his papa made him an eye patch that covered the curse's power.

The Innocence are fragments of the Heart that are made as weapons to destroy the Akuma and hurt the Noah Clan, this made little Allen uneasy inside, his left hand has Innocence on it, it is the reason why it became deformed, it is the reason why people hated him, calling him a monster, it is the reason why he can't move his whole left arm for all those years. There are two types of Innocence, one is the parasitic type, The Innocence attached itself on the human body, just like Allen's left arm, making it a weapon, and it needed a lot of energy from the user, so that made the user to eat tons of food. The second one was an Equipment type, The Innocence are in a form of a weapon, an example of this is a gun or a sword. It doesn't affect anything on the user.

This "Innocence" are given to chosen exorcists whose mission are to find more Innocence, destroy the Akuma and destroy the Noah Family. He could remember the time when his father, Mana, was shot by a man named Cross Marian, he was also an Exorcist, and also the highest rank of them all, a General.

The Black Order was an organization for these exorcists; they recruit those people who were compatible with the Innocence and make them fight on the war, even if that person was a child like him. He hated the Black Order so much.

His family, the Noah Clan, was given a task to destroy the Black Order and god gave them special abilities to aid on the war.

Allen was the 14th Noah, the Musician, his special abilities were to control the Ark, he could also do a shield to defend himself and his family and as he hummed the tone that his papa thought him, he could open a gate to the ark, a white city that opens doors to other places he was been and also created illusions. He was the only Noah that doesn't have offensive attacks, well, he could do power punches and kicks but it doesn't compare to his family's strength and power. He promised to himself that he will never again lose another family and with these gifts, he will do everything to protect his family no matter what.

* * *

><p>Little Allen never goes out the mansion, his papa forbid him. There were two reasons; one is that, his powers are still not fully developed and the second was that his father was super protective around him.<p>

He was just sleeping on his soft bed. He had a peaceful dream till Road ruined it.

"Allen! ~" he could hear Road from the other side of the door, knocking so loud shouting his name. "Allen! ~" He covered his ears using the pillows. After the very long knocking, for some reason, the knocking stopped.

He was relieved then…..

"ALLEN!~" Road tackled him on his bed.

Allen looked at Road and it seems that he is not impressed or amused.

"How did you get in here Road?"

Road giggled and said "I use my door, silly~" she hugged him. "I knew that you won't open the door~" she said and let go of him. "By the way~" Road said happily "Milleni gave me a mission" grabbed his hands. "Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"I dunno Road, Papa will be mad"

"Aww, come on Allen, it's not fun with no one around, Tyki is on a mission too, Daddy is on a meeting and Jasdevi… I don't want those two around me while I'm on a mission" she said with a pout.

Allen looked at Road and sighed.

"Fine"

Road smiled and hugged him again. "Yey!~ Don't worry about Milleni~ He won't get mad at us~"

"Where are we going Road?" Allen asked.

Road let go of him and stood up "To Rewinding Town!~"

On a train, there were two people inside a cabin. There was a girl with dark green hair that was tied in ponytails, with a black uniform that has a silver cross like flower on her vest, she looking at the train's window, watching the green blur passed by. In front of the girl was a red haired boy, he was wearing a black bandanna with green designs on it. He also wears a black eye patch over his eyes. He also wears a black uniform with the silver cross on it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lenalee…" The boy said to his friend.<p>

The girl, Lenalee looked at the boy. "What is it, Lavi?" she asked.

"I'm boorrreeddd~~" the boy, Lavi, said to Lenalee while stretching his arms and making a silly face. "When are we going to arrive to this Rewinding town anyway?" Lenalee looked at Lavi and smiled at him. "An hour maybe?" she said then Lavi sighed.

They could hear tiny running foot steps outside the cabin's door. Then the cabin door's opened. Lenalee and Lavi looked at the person who just opened the door and saw a little boy; he has white hair, a grey visible eye and a black eye patch over his left eye, he wears a red strepped ribbon over his neck, a white shirt, black pants and knee high boots. He looked like an angel. The little boy was panting and sweating because of all the running. When the little boy looked at the two of them and eyed the silver cross emblem on their chest, he appeared to be shocked and stiffed at the moment and bowed repeatedly from them

"A-Ah, w-wrong door"

"I'm sorry to disturb you" the boy then ran leaving the door opened.

Both of them looked and stared till they saw a man chasing after the little boy and he appeared to be their friend.

"K-Kanda?!" they both shouted.

"COME BACK HERE MOYASHI!" they could hear Kanda shouting echoed through the halls of the train.

"What's just happened?" Lavi was still collecting his thoughts. Then they saw a man with a light yellow jacket with a big contraption on his back and he had bandages on his face. A Finder. Finders were the one who assists exorcists on their missions in searching for Innocence.

"Toma!" Lenalee shouted at the man and the man, Toma, looked at them.

"What's happening?" Lenalee asked Toma. "Why is Kanda chasing after that boy, did he done something wrong?"

Toma then replied. "That boy has Innocence, Lenalee-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>Fruitloop:<strong> _AND I'm done~ Phew~ Thank you so much for the favorites, subscribe and reviews and I didn't expect it to be too many! Thank you! QwQ_

_Sorry for not updating early. My brain went a lot of story mode on my manga projects and it seems that it continued on and on. I wanted to continue my main project but yeah it's hard to think on so many things and it won't let me focus on it. _

_Well that's all for now, stay tuned for the next chapter! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting the Exorcist II**

_1 hour before_

Road and Allen were at the train station. Road was holding two bags full of candies while Allen was holding at one bag of candies.

Why were they in the train station you might ask?

Road opened her door there because it won't be fun if they were at the Rewinding Town instantly. Where's the taste of adventure? Where's the fun? Road wanted this to be a fun day for her and Allen. After all, Allen hasn't seen and been at the outside world for 6 years of his life and judging from Allen's reactions, he's happy and a little paranoid at the people around him.

"Allen~ you should go inside the train now, I'll be with you in a minute" Road said as she pointed at the train. "I have to buy more sweets for Skin~, he will be sad if we haven't brought him his requested sweets"

"B-But, isn't this enough?" Allen said as he looked at Road's bag of candies. "We bought too many already and I can't carry another bag, I can't move my left arm you know" Allen said.

Road just giggled. "But Allen~ this candies are for us silly~" she said as she merrily skipped towards the candy shop at the train station. "Don't worry about it Allen, let's just see at the train!~" she shouted.

Allen hated to be alone, but he had no choice. So instead of following Road, he decided to go inside the train.

Inside the train, little Allen saw a few people. Some were smoking; some were talking, minding their own businesses; some were playing Poker at the table. Ah, Poker, he remembered the time when his Uncle Tyki and the twins played a friendly game of Poker. His Uncle always beat the twins but with the help of cheating and it always ended up into a disaster. As he walked, he saw man with dark blue hair wearing a black jacket like uniform. He was just sitting on a table alone eating his noodles. The man noticed him looking and the man glared at him.

"What are you staring at Moyashi?" the man said to little Allen.

"Moyashi?" Allen tilted his head as he thought on the meaning of what the man just said.

He was about to asked him politely what "Moyashi" means when all of the sudden.

"FIVE MINUTES TO DEPARTURE!" one of the train's conductor shouted.

"Five minutes?!" Allen panicked. Road hasn't arrived yet. He ran and searched for a door or an exit to find Road. If only he could talk to her telepathically, this won't be a problem. He ran and ran and the people were going in so fast. Till no space were left to run. He accidentally dropped the bag of candies and saw it squished by the people around him. He was also squished by the people inside the train.

"ALL ABOARD!" he heard.

"WAIT, MY SISTER ISN'T ON BOARD YET!" he shouted "WAIT!" but it was no use. The conductor can't hear him, it was too noisy inside. He could feel the train moving, he slowly went to the nearest window as he slowly pushed the people away. Outside the window, there he saw Road, she was outside on the train station holding three bags of candies and she was eating on a lollipop. He could see Road dropping the bags. As the train gain more speed, he couldn't see Road anymore. Allen cried, he was scared; he couldn't help himself cry and shiver.

"What's wrong little one?"

Allen looked at his side and saw a man with a light yellow jacket with a really big contraption behind him. He wore bandages on his face and when he looked at him, the man patted little Allen's head.

Allen couldn't find his voice, was this man to be trusted? As he looked unto his eyes, he could see concern and kindness.

"My sister… was left behind… I'm a-alone…" Allen said shakily.

"Don't cry, don't cry, you will see your sister again, you could wait to the other station for her" the man said to him.

Allen looked at the man. "That's right…" he smiled and thought. "Road would summon a door to the other station, there's no need to be sad about it"

He just needed to survive the train ride.

"Thank you mister!" Allen said with a very big smile on his face.

"It was no problem little one, do you want some candy or food?"

"Candy please"

* * *

><p>Kanda was just minding his own business when Mugen, his sword suddenly went stinging him. What was making the Innocence do that anyway? This was the first time Mugen did that to him and it was pissing him off.<p>

"Kanda-sama…" Kanda looked at the finder, Toma and surprised to see the Moyashi again. He could see the Moyashi eating a big lollipop. He then stared at the moyashi and the he stared at him. It was like a staring contest till he broke the silence.

"What's the Moyashi doing with you, Finder?" Kanda said.

The Moyashi then looked at Toma. "You're name is Finder, mister?" the kid said as he curiously stared at the Finder. Toma patted the kid's head and kneeled so that Toma could look at the boy's eye. "It's a job I'm in and it's a super secret job" the boy eyed the finder and have a sparkles on his eye.

"Are you a spy or something, mister?" the boy said with a glee. Toma then replied him "Something like that" then the boy stared back at Kanda. "Is he a spy also mister?" the boy pointed at him. The Finder was about to answer him when Kanda stood up and walked near the kid. The kid eyed the symbol on his chest and the boy became stiffed.

It was there again, Mugen was stinging him. He also noticed that the boy held his left arm and judging from his face, he could see that something was wrong or bothering the boy.

"What's wrong with your arm, Moyashi?" Kanda pointed.

"I-it's nothing…" the boy said.

Kanda eyed the hands and saw something glowing under the kid's gloves.

It shaped like a cross.

Kanda realized that this kid has Innocence on his left arm.

Kanda then took the kid's arm and lift him up. The boy then struggled under his grasps. "LET ME GO!" Kanda ignored the boy's shouts then removed the boy's glove and saw it. A cross in the middle of his hand glowing bright green, his hands had a color of red like blood and the texture of it was like dried wood.

"You're coming with me Moyashi" Kanda said blankly.

The boy then kicked Kanda in the face and this made them both him and Toma shocked, the boy seemed to have a powerful kick that made Kanda fly off a couple of feet crushing a few chairs.

The boy then ran away from them.

"Aw shit" Kanda cursed under his breath while holding the bridge of this nose.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Allen ran as fast as he could, he needed a place to hide from the exorcists. He remembered the symbols on their vest. The symbol of the Black Order and they knew about his existence, that he had Innocence. It was bad; he needed to hide so badly.

"COME BACK HERE MOYASHI!"

He opened the door in front of him and closed it from the outside. He then ran again to hide one of the cabins. When he saw an opened cabin, he dashed over it. He then closed and locked it. He needed to calm down. He needed to concentrate. He must do an illusion on the exorcist. He breathed in and out. He closed his eyes and he made a wish on the song that no one will see him then started to hum the Musician's song.

The song illuminate around the corners, he could hear that the exorcist is getting closer and closer to him, he could hear the door's being slammed and kicked. But he needed to calm down, when the exorcist slammed the door. He hoped that his wished worked.

The exorcist looked around the room.

"Good, the spell worked!" Little Allen thought.

"Kanda wait up!"

Little Allen then panicked and saw the red haired man peeked over the room and he was looking at him.

"Hey there kid!~" the red haired man waved at him.

"Who are you talking to Usagi?!" Kanda shouted at him.

"Can't you see him, Yuu? He's over there" he pointed at him.

Allen could hear his heartbeat beat as fear consumed him.

_Fruitloop: Thank you so much for the favs and the follows and also for the reviews!~ 3 Here's the end of chapter 4, Happy Valentine's day everyone~ and thank you so much again )_

_I was thinking of a vampire story where Neah and Allen are a father and son surviving the world where humans and werewolves kill the vampires till they go instinct and stuff. It was a random story thought_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fruitloop-chan: **I apologize for not uploading for a very long time! I've been busy on doing some of my manga work and such. Writing and drawing all by yourself really does take a toll. I've also been planning on making a doujinshi crossover of FMA X -man that I'm also working on a little script. But I might scrap the idea of making it into a manga. *sigh* If I have the time I guess? aha

Oh yeah! I didn't know that I could get so many reviews and favs! especially being followed! Thank you so much everyone! *insert tears of joy here*

Well then on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -man!

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**Chapter 5:** Rescue just in time

* * *

><p><em>Little Allen was sitting on the garden balcony of the Camelot residence waiting for his father and his uncle Tyki to arrive. His father told him that they will train him and learn how to control his special powers.<em>

'_I wonder where they are' Allen thought as he swing his feet back and forth._

"_Ready on your training, shounen?" he heard his uncle on his back._

_Allen blinked and turned his back. He saw his uncle Tyki and his father. Allen jump off the balcony and ran towards them. _

_They started to train._

_His father kneeled to him and looked at him in the eye. "Okay, Allen, for your first training, you have to learn how to conceal yourself from your enemies" _

"_Conceal?" Allen tilted his head "Like hide and seek?"_

_His father nodded and put his hand in the air. "You see Allen; your powers can hide yourself from the enemy's eyes by listening to your tone"_

"_My tone?" Allen asked then his father nodded. "All you have to do is to wish for it and hummed the melody that I have thought you"_

_Allen nodded and faced his uncle Tyki. His father put ear plugs on his ears. "Ready, Allen?" his father asked him and he nodded._

"_Start"_

_He started to hum the melody that his father thought him and concentrated on his wish. Looking at his uncle's expression, he could see the confusion. He saw his uncle turning left and right._

'_It worked!' he thought victoriously_

"_Where are you shounen?"_

_His father stood up, not looking at him. "Okay Allen, start to move closer on Tyki and attack him, remember be super sneaky. Do not make a sound" _

_His uncle's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Earl, I'm not a test dummy" he heard his uncle said. Allen nodded to his father and moved behind his uncle, quietly and kicked his knees, making Tyki to fall face flat on the floor. _

"_I did it!" Allen shouted. "I did it father! Did you see that?"_

_His father nodded and smiled. "Well done Allen"_

"_What did you do that for shounen?!" his uncle shouted and rubbed his face covered with dirt._

"_I'm sorry Uncle" he apologize to Tyki. He then ran towards his father and hugged him and he could feel his father patted on his head. _

"_Remember Allen. Your wish will only work if the enemy heard the melody"_

* * *

><p>On the train, Allen shivered as he looked at the red head. 'Why can he see him? He must have heard my humming… didn't he?' Allen swallowed the air on his throat.<p>

"Don't be afraid" the red head said as he slowly got close to him. "We just want to talk"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO BAKA USAGI?!" the blue haired samurai shouted at his friend. The red head paused and gaze at his friend and slightly waved at him. "Come on Yuu, you're scaring the kid. Just lower your swo-" he was cut off when the sword was on his throat. "Call me that again and I will slice your head off, baka usagi" the samurai spat to his friend as he giving his friend the most deadly glare that could kill.

Allen slowly backed away. He looked at the samurai's deadly glare. He could sense the deadly aura around him. They will kill him.

The red head then looked at him and smiled. "Don't be afraid"

"Stay away!" Allen shouted. "Don't come any closer!"

The red head was two feet away from him and kneeled in front of him. "Don't be afraid, kid. We won't hurt you" the red head smiled at him. "Just ignore Yuu here" he pointed at the angry blue hair samurai. "His just a grumpy old man" Lavi laughed. "My name's Lavi" the red head, Lavi introduced himself. Then he pointed to the samurai. "Then that grumpy guy is, Kanda Yuu, don't call him Yuu because he hates it" he smiled. "What's yours?" Lavi asked him but he remained quiet. His papa told him that he shouldn't give his name to this people.

Lavi slowly reached for him. "Don't you dare touch me!" he shouted at him and smacked the red head's hand. He needed to get away from this people. He needed to get away as much as possible. They will kill him. The Illusion was fading away and he could clearly see that the man, Kanda was staring at him at his very soul.

"What's going on here?" a voice he heard. It was very familiar to him, could it be?

When he looked over the door, he saw a top hat and a very familiar face, it was his uncle Tyki. Lavi and the blue haired samurai turned around and saw his uncle.

"Stay out of this" he heard the samurai spat.

He couldn't believe his luck, it was his uncle. "Uncle!" Allen ran towards him, ignoring the two exorcists in the room. He dodged the two easily as he ran towards his uncle and hugged him tight.

His uncle blinked and looked at him with confusion. "Shounen?" he said. Allen began to cry and hugged him tighter. His uncle then patted his head. "What are you doing here?" Little Allen couldn't find his voice, he was still afraid. "Didn't your father tell you not to go outside?" Allen still remained quiet. Allen could hear him sighed and his uncle Tyki carried him on his arms and looked at the two exorcists in the room. Allen hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry shounen, I'll handle this" his uncle muttered. "You have to explain to me how you end up here after I finished this, okay?" Allen then nodded.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about my nephew, he just has a hard time on dealing with people" Tyki said to the two. "Did he do something wrong?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know that the two people in the room were exorcists.<p>

"Oh no, nothing at all, sir, nothing at all" red head said to him.

The blue haired one withdrew his sword and pointed at his nephew. "The kid has Innocence on his left hand, he needs to be handed to the Order."

Tyki then looked at his nephew's left hand and pretended that he didn't know what Innocence and also the Black Order.

"Innocence? Order?" Tyki said as he looked at the two with curiosity and shock on his tone.

The red head nodded. "Your nephew has a very special gift" the red head told him and Tyki chucked.

"I already know that"

"And he will aid us" the red head said.

The blue haired one then got closer to him. "We need that moyashi, just hand him over"

"Can I say something here?" Tyki said as he gave them an angry and deadly glare. "This is my nephew we're talking about and you two are just going to abduct him just like that? Are you two some part of a cult?!" he spat. "I don't care on what you said, bastard. The Order needs that brat and that Innocence on his left hand, if you won't cooperate then we will force to get him" the samurai said smirking as he got closer. He then took a step back. "Whoa, easy there girly… you can't be serious" he then put a smile on his face.

"Allen" Tyki whispered to Allen's ear. "You have to trust me, just hold on to me tight and close your eyes" He saw Allen nodded and he then looked at the samurai. "There's no need to use force, let's just talk about it, PEACEFULLY okay?" he said as he mentally laughed at his sarcastic word.

Tyki then called upon the akuma that resided in the train. There were six akuma in the train and it was all what he needed.

'_Akuma_'

"_It's master Noah!_" he could hear the faint whispers of the Akumas in the train.

'_Create havoc in this train and kill the exorcists on it_' he commanded. '_Also, let no one leave in this train alive_' he added.

"_As you command/wish, Master Noah_"

There was a loud explosion somewhere in the train. The two exorcists looked at where the explosion came from. "What's going on?!" Tyki shouted, playing an act. The front door was smashed and standing in front of them was a Level 2 Akuma, holding a dead body on its arms.

"An Akuma?!" the two exorcists as they looked at the monster in front of them.

"Ohohoho!~~ Two exorcists! This is my lucky day!~ The Master will be pleased!" it dashed on the two and throw the dead body in front of them. As Tyki saw the two withdrew their weapons and attack the Akuma, he then ran towards the door and escaping the scene, leaving the two exorcists behind without a care in the world. He could clearly hear the samurai shouting curses.

* * *

><p>It took them almost a half an hour to destroy the Level 2 Akuma. Just their luck, the man who was holding an Innocence Accommodator was now gone and by now, they must have escape. The train stopped moving and they ran to every train cart looking for the two escapees.<p>

"Where the f*ck is that moyashi" Kanda cursed.

Lavi then looked defeated. "We have to report this to headquarters. ASAP.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like the chapter! 8D Tyki is smart!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Fruitloop: **I apologize for the short chapter everyone! Not been in a good health lately. Yeah, I hate the weather really. It was hot then every night it will rain making my head and cold gone worst. But I'm okay!

I also thank you for supporting on the story and also the crossover story of DGM and FMA I made. I love you all!

Thank you so much for the favs, reviews and follows! It made my heart warm~

and now~

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**Chapter 6**: When Trouble waits I

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Germany, Allen was at a restaurant waiting for their orders while his uncle Tyki was outside looking for a phone. He was going to call his Papa. He told his uncle Tyki on what happened and on why was he on the train without any family member accompanying him and on how Road was separated from him. Allen was going to be in big trouble, especially Road. He was worried and the same time he hated himself, because of him Road will be in big trouble and it's his entire fault. His uncle entered the restaurant and little Allen noticed that he put his hat away and scratched his head.<p>

What did his papa told uncle? Was it really bad? Was he going to be in trouble? He thought.

His uncle then sat on the chair, in front of him then put his hat on the side of the table. "The Earl was worried about you Allen and you almost gave him a heart attack" his uncle said as he looked at him. "He almost ordered all of the Akumas just to search for you when you went missing in the house"

Allen looked down and his uncle sighed. "Don't worry shounen, he's not mad at you" his uncle reached out for him then rubbed the top of his head. "Don't worry too much, shounen" he smiled. "The Earl was not mad at you, he was just worried, you're not in trouble if that is on your mind right now" he then stopped rubbing little Allen's head. "Road will be in trouble though" Allen then shot a worried glance at his uncle. "Don't worry, the punishment won't be that bad Allen, she'll just have tons of homework to finish and no candy for a week" he said. Allen slowly nodded.

Tyki sighed and looked him in the eye. "Promise me, Allen, don't do that again okay?" Allen nodded and his uncle smiled. Their orders arrived. His uncle ordered three fried coy fish and they began to eat. "What were you doing in the train uncle?" he asked as he took a bite. His uncle hummed and looked him in the eye. "I was on a mission" his uncle answered. "Earl said that a certain general was on the train and I have to destroy the Innocence"

"General?" he asked as he chewed on the food. His uncle pouted and lazily pointed his fork at him. "Don't talk when your mouth is full shounen didn't your Papa told you that it's rude?" he said to him. Little Allen looked away a little and he was hiding his blush and swallowed his food. He then looked back at his uncle but the blush was still there, he was embarrassed. "Who was the General, Uncle Tyki?" he asked yet again.

Tyki sighed and sliced the fish in half using a small knife. "General Klaud Nine"

Little Allen nodded and grab another bite. "But it seems that the informant was wrong about that…" Uncle Tyki said as he separate the bones of the fish. "She was not aboard the train, thankfully or we will be in serious trouble"

"Oh" Allen said as he swallowed the food. Tyki then looked at him. "So shounen, want to explore the city before going home?"

Allen blinked and tilted his head. "Explore the city?" His uncle nodded and gave him a small smile

"We could buy candies or maybe some new clothes for you" he said as he took a bite on his order. Allen's smile widened. "Candies!" he shouted in a joyful tone. His uncle smiled and couldn't resist to chuckle. "Alright alright" he said. "Candies then" They continued to eat till they were finished and Allen dragged his uncle out of the restaurant and find the nearest candy shop.

"Over there!" Little Allen smiled.

"Whoa, slow down Shounen!"

* * *

><p>Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda were waiting at the train station. They were contacting Komui and informed him on their discovery.<p>

"So you found an Innocence Accommodator?" Komui in the other line said. Lavi nodded. "We were unlucky though." Lavi said as he sighed. "There was an Akuma attack and the kid with his uncle escaped"

Lavi shrugged. "Yuu-chan tol-" he stopped when a sword was on his throat. "Call me that again Usagi and you won't see daylight ever again" Lavi stared at the sword and swallowed the stuck air. "Well… Komui" he continued and swallowed. "The kid had a parasitic-type Innocence, he's left arm to be exact…" he then remembered the image of the kid and remembered that his left arm was immobile.

They were silent.

Now they have to split. One will go in search for the Accommodator while the others will go to Rewinding Town.

Kanda and Lenalee were going to Rewinding Town and as for Lavi, he will looked for the Accommodator.

Lavi was walking down the streets of Germany for hours. He was searching for the little boy and with a busy crowd like this. It will take him forever to find him. Sure it will be easy to spot the kid on the crowd because of the white hair of his but… it's like finding a needle on a haystack.

"Candies candies!~ Going to eat some candies!~"

"Not too much, Shounen, you'll get sick if you eat too many"

Lavi blinked. Those voices were familiar. He looked around again and saw a boy with a black hood with one paper bag full of candies on his right hand and when he looked on who was accompanying him. It was the man from the train and on his hand was also paper bags but he couldn't see the contents.

"Jackpot!" Lavi grinned. He slowly followed them, blending in the crowd.

"But sister can eat many, why can't I uncle?" the boy said with a pout. The man sighed and scratched the back of his head using his free arm. "Road is stubborn, shounen" he said. "Too much candy makes her sick too"

The boy pouted in defeat and continued to walk. "Hey, shounen, mind if I smoke?" The man said making the boy stopped on his feet and looked again to his uncle. He nodded and the man pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Lavi twitched his eyebrow. 'He shouldn't smoke in front of a kid' he thought as he shadowed them through the alley way.

"Nee, uncle, what could be our dinner tonight?" the boy said as he looked to his uncle with curious eyes under his black hood. The man huff some smoke and looked up to the sky. "I dunno shounen, mystery stew perhaps or maybe Crocodile stew? Your Papa haven't eaten that stew for a month and I bet he's dying to eat one right now" The boy stared and judging from his expression, he didn't like the sound of it. Even Lavi hated the sound of it. He turned a little green as he imagined the food. Crocodile stew? Seriously? He backed away slowly and accidentally kicked a rock making a 'click' sound

The two of them looked at where he was and he cursed. 'OH MAN!' Lavi mentally cursed on his mind. 'Stupid rock!' he eyed the rock.

"Who's there?" the boy's uncle said. Lavi back away slowly and activated his Innocence Hammer. "Shounen, stay here" he heard him say. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer

'Shit Shit shit' he cursed under his breath

"Extend" he whispered and the hammer followed. It lifted him and got him to the far dark corners of the alley. Escaping the sight of the boy's uncle

Unknown to him, the boy's uncle already saw him and he cracked his fingers making a dark spark on its fingertips

* * *

><p><strong>Fruitloop: <strong>Thank you so much for reading! I promise that the next chapter will be long! I promise! Again Thank you and Love you all!~ See you soon~


	7. Chapter 7

**Fruitloop: **Finally! Another Chapter is done! *cheers* Thank you guys for all the support! For all the Favs and Follows~

I'll be slow in a couple of days and I'm sorry for that... Too much things to do and also sick at the moment. I will try to update as soon as possible and kill the plot bunnies that had bothered in my brain in a long time. YEP, there's a plot that went into my mind of FF7 x DGM crossover and I will slowly kill it.

Yep slowly killing it

Again thank you and on with the story! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Chapter 7: When Trouble waits II

* * *

><p>Tyki eyed the red head on the shadows. How did he found us? He surveyed the area to see if there was another exorcist nearby. "Uncle?" He turned around and saw his nephew and noticed that he was uneasy. "It's okay Shounen, it's just a rat" he said to him and smiled.<p>

"Really uncle Tyki?" Allen tilted his head and looked him in the eye. He nodded. "Now come on, shounen, let's go home" he said and used his free hand to rubbed the little boy's head to show that everything was alright. He needed his nephew out of this place and get to safety as soon as possible and deal with the rat after he gets his nephew home. He reached and held his nephew's left hand with his free hand, lifting it and continued to walk down the alley way.

"How about we eat some cotton candy before going home Allen?" he asked his nephew and smiled.

Allen smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

><p>In the Noah family mansion, the Earl in his human form was looking at the photo album of the Noah family, just recollecting the happy times with his family to lessen the wariness of his. He smiled. He was looking at Allen's first birthday with the family as a whole in December 25th. His lil boy didn't know when his actual birthday was and made the day when his adopted father adopted him as his birthday. In the picture, Allen was holding a teddy bear that was given to him by his uncle, Sheril Kamelot. It was three feet tall and in the color of baby blue with a red black stripe ribbon. It was the first gift that he ever received and opened. His eyes were full of life and happiness on them. He moved to another picture where Allen was holding a phone with him. This was the day when he was having a hard time on answering the so many phone calls of his "clients" and Allen helped him. It was adorable really, the Earl admitted. He remembered it like it was yesterday, his lil boy answering the ringing phones and blushing while he talked and bowed and apologized when he say something gibberish that even he couldn't understand.<p>

Then he looked at a group photo of his family and everyone was smiling. He smiled as he touched the photo. Once the war is over, everything will be according to plan. The reason he was looking at the photo album and reminiscing the past was that he was worried when Allen went missing in the house and maybe that Bastard Cross had kidnapped his son in which in fact that it didn't happen thankfully. He knew that the previous Fourteenth Noah was in league of Cross, he still doesn't know on why he have betrayed the Noah family, it was still a mystery to him. He sighed and put his hand on Allen's single photo holding the giant teddy bear on his arms. He made sure that the Fourteenth's memories were sealed off and he will make sure that Allen won't become him and betray the family. When Tyki notified him that Allen was safe. He was relieved. But the fact that the exorcists knew of his existence, that would be a problem and it made him uneasy.

The Exorcists will surely search for him and force him to fight against him but that won't happen and it won't be a problem, at least. What trouble him were Apocryphos and the Heart. It was one of his reasons on why Allen must not go out of the Noah household without his permission. He knew about the accursed Independent Innocence. He actually met the bastard four years ago, making a threat of finding and taking away his son and getting rid of his family if they will be blocking his way, to him, the Innocence was a Grim Reaper, but modesty aside, he admitted truthfully, it was no match on him. The Heart on the other hand was making him more uneasy. He doesn't know what it has planned on Allen.

He sighed. He didn't need to worry. As long as Allen's Innocence remained dormant and Tyki-pon was with his lil Allen, nothing will possibly go wrong.

He closed the photo album and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. It has been two hours when Tyki called and notified him. What was taking them so long?

* * *

><p>In Rewinding town<p>

Road's day was not the best, the fact that she was separated from her little brother/cousin Allen and got into trouble because of the exorcists. She was now grounded without candy for a week! It's pure torture! They even have sent Lero to check on her if she will eat any candy while no one was around. It's the train's fault! It could have waited for her to at least enter the train, but no, it just leave without her. She saw Allen on the train window and saw fear on his eyes. Road knew that Allen hated to be alone and because of the many people in the train, she knew that Allen wasn't comfortable with crowds and what's worst was that there were exorcists on board. It was a relief when she found out that Allen was rescued by Tyki who was on the train. Thankfully or else Allen will be in the Black Order and will be experimented on and she hated that thought.

Road had captured the two exorcists with the help of the Akumas. It seemed that the Innocence was hiding on an old grandfather clock. She sighed. They were now on her dream world. The two exorcists were unconscious and she could hear the pleading cries of the unlucky woman, Miranda Lotto. Road was now playing dress up on the unconscious exorcists, Lenalee Lee, to get rid of the stress that happened this day.

"F*ck" she heard the samurai cursed.

"Glad you are awake, exorcist~" she said gleefully.

"Where the f*ck are we?!" he shouted. "LENALEE!"

"She's my doll now" Road smiled as she finished her hair. "Who the f*ck are you?!"

"I'm Road Kamelot" she giggled.

"Let's play!~"

* * *

><p>Tyki and his nephew, Allen; were on the town square eating cotton candy and sitting near the water fountain. Tyki was almost done his and Allen was having a hard time on eating the cotton candy because it always got stuck on his hair or on his nose. If his brother Sheril was here, he could have taken as many pictures as possible. He smiled as his nephew's attempt to eat the cotton candy. It was adorable.<p>

He eyed the crowd, looking for signs if there was an exorcist on sight. He needed to be alert. The red head exorcist must have called for backup or worst called a General.

"Uncle?"

Tyki snapped his attention then looked at his nephew's cotton candy covered face. "What is it shounen?" he asked him and pat his head. He saw Allen pouted and looked away. "Can you buy another one cotton candy?" he said to him making Tyki blinked and smiled. "Sure Shounen, anything for you" he said and stood up. "This will be the last one okay? Then we'll go home" he said looked at him. Allen nodded.

He left his nephew alone for a little while and went to the man who was selling cotton candy and bought one. He slowly approached the water fountain till he saw a red blur.

"Aw Shit!" Tyki ran and dropped the cotton candy on the ground.

The red head exorcist was riding on a handle and put his hand on it and grabbed his nephew "GOTCHA!" he heard him shouted in triumph as he took his nephew on the air and holding the back of his shirt.

"UNCLE!"

Tyki eyed his nephew as he continued to run.

HANG ON SHOUNEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Fruitloop<strong>: Thank you so much for reading! 8D


	8. Chapter 8

**Fruitloop: **I'm alive! Yush! Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and the follows. I didn't expect that too many really!

So yeah, anyways, I'm slow, sorry about that aha, too much conflict on the brain really, I have to kill the plot bunnies that plague my brain. So anyways, I've been resting my head and hands. The fact that every time I wake up in the morning, I feel so cold and by the afternoon my head hurts and can't draw and sometimes migraine attacks you suddenly. It's annoying

I've been reading a lot of Fem Allen fics with Tyki ships. gah, I've been waiting for updates and the plot bunnies just like BOOM MAKE IT HAPPEN, it's really tempting!

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Chapter 8: When Trouble waits III

* * *

><p>Little Allen was struggling. He was punching the back of the red head with his little arm."Let me go!" He shouted at the red head and still punching. The exorcist that he met from the train was holding him and was going to the highest building in the city. What was his name again? Lavi was it? Or was it Rabbit?<p>

Lavi smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that kid" he said and apologized. "I just want to talk to you in private"

Allen punched the red head's hand hard but the red head didn't let go. "You know you could just approach me and talk" he said sarcastically to him. Lavi laughed and that made him very annoyed. "You know that kidnapping me will be the last thing you ever do" Allen said as he looked at the ground, looking for signs if his uncle were there, following him.

They landed on the rooftop and Lavi put him down. "What makes you say that kid?" Lavi said and smiled. Allen stared at him. 'Was he that clueless?' his eyebrow twitched. 'or was he not taking him seriously?' Allen put his hand on his pocket and stared at the red head and never saying anything.

"So kid, I'm just wondering" he said as he pointed as his left hand. "Do you know what that is in your left hand?"

Allen still stared.

The red head sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Where did you get it?"

"Born with it" Allen answered and still staring at the red head.

The red head blinked at him and stared at his left arm. "Born with it?" he tilted his head. For some reason, Allen's left hand was itching and stinging him. Allen looked at his left hand, even though he was wearing gloves, the green cross was glowing. What was making it this way? This happened when the crazy samurai was near him and now this rabbit was near him. It was making him crazy. It hurts.

He noticed another glow. Allen looked at the red head and looked at the hammer on his hand. It was glowing too. Does the blasted Innocence communicate like that? It was getting more and more annoying.

'The Innocence' he thought and his hand was stinging him more. His left hand was twitching uncontrollably and it stings, he wanted to make it stop. "Whoa, kid, are you okay?" Lavi slowly reached for him.

"Don't touch me!"

There was an explosion.

Allen closed his eye to avoid the dust to enter it. "Shounen!" He heard his uncle shouted. "Uncle!" He shouted too. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eye and saw the familiar golden eyes of his uncle. "You okay shounen, did he hurt you?"

Allen shook his head. "I'm fine uncle Tyki, he didn't hurt me" he said. His uncle Tyki was on his Noah form. His skin was ashen grey and on his back were the golems "Tease" flattering above. He was smiling at him and then patted his head. "Good to know shounen" he said to him. Allen was about to go and hug him till…

"Hiban!"

A shout was heard and Allen blinked. He saw his uncle consumed by the fire in the air and he began to scream.

"UNCLE!"

The floor began to crack below him on where he was standing and that moment. Allen fell. His shout echoed.

* * *

><p>Wearing his favorite pajama, The Earl was pacing in the room back and forth. His little boy and Tyki were taking their time. It was six in the evening… it has been four hours that he ordered Tyki to fetch his little boy.<p>

Minutes and seconds passed, the ticking of the clocks on his room was making him anxious. What was taking them so long? He stopped and looked at the door. Were they in trouble? Tyki doesn't like sidetracking too much… Not in his black form… He heaved a heavy sighed of wariness. He walked towards the door, his demon disguised slowly consumed his human form and as he reached the door, the transformation was complete and the ark gate opened and he entered it and leaving his room's door open.

The Earl found himself in a dusty part of the city. He looked around to search for his little boy and Tyki. No such luck. He jumped on the top of the building and surveyed the area once again. There was a dust of cloud not far from where he was standing. He had a bad feeling about it. Using his inhuman noah speed, he jumped through the roof to roof and could see Tyki from a far. He was fighting with an exorcist and judging from Tyki's situation. He was not winning.

Impossible

The Earl's hand twitched, dark matter charging from his hands. He aimed at the exorcist and let go the ball of dark matter energy. There was a huge explosion that made Tyki and the exorcist thrown back. He landed next to Tyki who was covered with wounds. "I'm so glad to see you Earl" Tyki said to him as his catch his breath.

"Tyki-pon, I told you to fetch Allen, why are you battling with an exorcist here and by the looks of it, you're losing"

Tyki stared at him with a big frown on his face. "We ran into trouble" Tyki said blankly. "Two of them in fact" he said as he eyed the dusty cloud. The Earl tilted his head. "Two?" he asked then shook his head. "Where's Allen?" he asked. "Shounen is hiding over there" he pointed at the big pile of rocks. The Earl blinked and saw his little boy from where Tyki was pointing. Blood was dripping on his head, he was holding his leg and he was in a lot of pain that he didn't even notice the Earl was there and that made the Earl's heart stopped a beat. What he noticed next was his left hand was all sprouting white feather. This was bad. Did the Innocence start hurting him?

"He had a nasty fall and broke his leg" Tyki said as he looked at him with serious eyes.

"Well well well~ look what we have here, I didn't expect you Earl"

The Earl and Tyki looked at the shadow figure on the dust of smoke. Slowly approaching them, the figure slowly taking form. The Earl's eyes widen. Standing before him was Apocryphos in his human disguise. No wonder Tyki was having a hard time; dealing with the exorcist will be easy but the Independent Innocence? That spelled trouble.

"Cardinal!" the exorcist shouted. The redhead then arrived on where the two Noahs were. "Ah, I'm glad that you are unharmed child" it said to the exorcist.

Earl readied his dark matter energy on the palm of his hand. He saw the two readied themselves to attack. He needed his lil boy out of this battlefield or it will be hell on earth.

"Papa?"

Earl blinked and looked at to where his lil Allen was. He was trying to stand up while leaning on the big rocks to support. His little boy slowly limping towards him, ignoring the two enemies.

"KID GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" The red head shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The Earl's heart missed a beat again when his lil boy was going towards him with a pained expression on his face. He looked so much like 'him' like the Fourteenth... He could clearly see the fear on his eye and the Innocence on his left arm sprouted more of those feather like things.

Unknown to him, Apocryphos charged at him with his sharp claw like hands going to his back.

"PAPA!"

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading~! 8D<p>

What will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Fruitloop-chan: Thank you so much for the favs and follows everyone X3

This is a long chapter I made for Family and hope you guys like it *insert heart here please*

I love you guys so much!~

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Chapter 9: Leave us alone

* * *

><p>"PAPA!"<p>

A powerful forced pushed back the Independent Innocence and knocked him a couple of feet away.

The Earl was shocked to see that he could have died that day. He shouldn't have lowered his defense that easily. His son saved him twice. He saw the monster got up then kept punching the shield that little Allen made and as it punched the shield so many times, the shield was getting weaker in ever hit.

"LEAVE US ALONE!"

He could clearly see the cracks appearing on the shield and when he was looking at his little Allen

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs.

His whole figure was shivering and he was catching his breath. The life in Allen's eye was slipping and that made him panicked. He quickly turned around and charged the dark matter on his fingertips, the shield completely cracked and little Allen fell unconscious.

The Earl's anger rose and he fired at the monster in front of him.

* * *

><p>30 minutes ago<p>

It hurts, his whole body especially his leg hurts. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the crumbled building. He could feel the blood slowly dripping on his face. He might have hit his head on the fall. What happened? That's the only thing on his mind besides the pain on his leg. He looked around to see any signs of his uncle.

"Uncle Tyki!" He shouted.

He waited for a minute, there was no reply. He looked around again to see if maybe he was nearby. If only the cloud of dusty smoke was not present. He sighed heavily. He shouted again his uncle's name. "Uncle Tyki!" He tried to move and unfortunately, a shot of pain ran unto his body. He bit his lips to avoid screaming. He looked to his leg and could see a big boulder crashing it. He silently cursed. If he was an ordinary human, he might die from the blood lost and also if lucky to survive, he might not walk ever again. Thankfully, he was a Noah. Just some quick healing and it will be all good.

Using his strength, he tried to push the boulder off of his leg. Another shot of pain ran unto his body as he tried to remove it. "Move you stupid thing" he cursed. Using one hand and tried to ignore the pain, he continued on removing the big boulder on his leg, he shouted at the top of his lungs and successfully removed it. He took a deep breath and lay on the dusty ground.

He should rest for a little bit. Letting his fast healing in the process.

"Shounen!"

Allen blinked and shot right up. He looked around to see if his uncle was near. "Uncle Tyki! I'm here-! Gah!" he shouted in pain and he started to feel a little woozy. The pain wasn't on his leg this time. It was on his left arm. He looked at it and saw feather like things sprouting from the green cross. The Innocence was acting strange. What was it doing to him? He felt like he drank too much warm milk to make him too sleepy and having a really big fever.

"Where are you shounen?!"

"SHOUNEN!"

"I-I'm here... Uncle" he said huffing. His vision was beginning to blur. He felt hot. Was he having a fever?

"Don't worry little one"

"W-who?" he could feel a hand ran to his cheek. There was a blurry figure of a man in front of him. He couldn't make out any of his features. He could feel him touching his cheeks. "Child, I'm here to save you, your mother is worried about you"

Allen almost slipped to unconsciousness. "M-my mother?"

Allen doesn't have a mother. He only has a father and the rest of the Noah Family.

He has to stay awake, there was still an exorcist nearby and this man isn't his uncle. He felt an evil aura around him. Something inside him was bursting in anger and yet he couldn't move. He has to fight back. If only his body will just cooperate with him.

His vision and hearing were slowly failing him. It's like his whole energy was slipping away.

A black blur, he saw and his eye eyed it. He heard something like a kick or was it a punch?

"Shounen! Oi!" Hands wrapped around his shoulders and tried to shake him. "Answer me shounen, are you alright?!"

"U-uncle?"

He heard a sigh. "Thank goodness"

Dizzyness, Fatigue and tiredness. That's the only thing that he was feeling right now. What the hell was happening to him?

His uncle was carrying him and could feel the pat on his back. "Just hang on tight shounen, we're going out of here" He closed his sleepy eyes and rest his head on his uncle's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Tyki sighed and looked at the sleeping boy on his hands. He looked at his leg and saw a lot of blood on it. He looked around and saw a boulder and on the floor was the boy's blood. He frowned. The boulder must have hit his leg. When he looked at the injured leg, he noticed that it was not healing. It made him uneasy. He looked at the Innocence on his arm and noticed the feather like substance that was sprouting out of it. His hands were itching to destroy it. Was the Innocence preventing him to heal?<p>

"You Noahs are such a handful"

He turned around and glared at the monster, Apocryphos.

"Hand me that child and I'll let you live" the monster said with a big grin on his face. Tyki smirked. "What makes you think that I'll hand over you my nephew, Apocryphos?"

The independent innocence laughed.

It vanished in Tyki's line of sight and he felt a strong punch on his stomach. He was sent flying and end up crashing the wall behind him. Still holding his little nephew tight, he hugged him protectively and surveyed the area on where that damn monster went.

There was no sign of the monster then he put his nephew down and shook him. "Shounen, wake up"

His nephew opened his eye a little and looked at him. "Uncle?"

"I need you to stay awake, there are two enemies here right now and one of them will be a handful" He nodded a little. "Good, now shounen, if one of them got to you, all you need is to shout" Allen's eye widened and shook his head. "B-but, uncle I can help you, I can use my power to-"

"No buts shounen, I can handle this." Tyki said. "You are in no situation to fight, your leg isn't healed yet and I think that the Innocence was blocking your healing ability, I doubt that it might also blocked your Noah power"

His nephew tensed and nodded in agreement.

Tyki patted his head and smiled. "Don't worry shounen, I'll be fine" he slowly stood up and slowly walked away. A little far away from his nephew He readied his gloved and smirked.

Now he has to kill an exorcist and the Independent Innocence. Just his luck.

HIBAN!

Tyki looked to his right and the fire snake was coming right at him. 'So the monster is partnering up with the exorcist?' he easily dodged the fire snake by phasing to the ground and come up again, charging up the dark matter energy on his hands and fired at the red head. The red head dodged it by lifting himself using his innocence hammer as it extends. On his right he saw another attack coming and it was coming from that monster. He successfully blocked it using his arms but he was thrown into the air later on. Cursing under his breath, he summoned a swarm of tease and directed it to Apocryphos to distract him. He used his power to float into the air and looked around for the exorcist.

A bolt of lightning stroked Tyki directly and burned his skin and some of his clothes. It hurt. When the lightning faded, Tyki was steaming. His fast healing kicked in and healed the burn marks on his skin. If only he could find the exorcist he will seriously going to rip his throat out literally!

"Just give up already Noah"

An incoming punch hit him in the side and sent him flying to the ground. The impact he made, made the field more cloudy. He charged up another dark matter energy and when Apocryphos was a few feet away from him, he released it and luckily hit it.

On the sky, he saw the exorcist and on his hammer was a sign of a fire symbol. He cursed again. HIBAN! The fire swallowed him up again and this time, he noticed that it was in full power. He bit his lips and as the fire pillar burn continuously, he tried to maintain his cool even though the pain on his body was slowly making him insane. Damn innocence. He phased through the floor again and this time when the exorcist landed on the ground. He appeared behind the exorcist but was successfully blocked.

He was not doing so well.

There was a familiar energy that was heading towards him and when he looked at it, it was another dark matter energy. He jumped to avoid it and it seemed that the exorcist noticed it too and dodged it as well.

When it exploded. He was surprised. He was expecting an Akuma or a fellow Noah, but no, it was the Earl and looking at his aura he was not amused. "I'm so glad to see you Earl" Tyki smirked and catch his breath.

"Tyki-pon, I told you to fetch Allen, why are you battling with an exorcist here and by the looks of it, you're losing"

Tyki stared at him. "We ran into trouble" Tyki said blankly. "Two of them in fact" he said as he eyed the dusty cloud, the independent innocence was still there. The Earl tilted his head. "Two?" he asked him then shook his head. "Where's Allen?" he asked. "Shounen is hiding over there" he pointed at the big pile of rocks. The Earl blinked and saw him turning his head to the boy.

Tyki was watching the battlefield if there was any movement on the shadows. The smoke was making him hard to see. He looked back to the Earl and to his nephew. "He had a nasty fall and broke his leg" he said as he looked at him with serious eyes.

"Well well well~ look what we have here, I didn't expect you Earl"

Tyki looked at the shadow on the cloudy dust, it was slowly approaching them with a smirk on its face. Mocking them.

"Cardinal!" the exorcist shouted. The redhead then arrived on where the two Noahs were. "Ah, I'm glad that you are unharmed child" it said to the exorcist. Tyki's twitched his eyebrow and eyed the exorcist. He shouldn't have survived that blast.

He then saw the two were ready to fight back.

"Papa?"

It was a faint whisper and Tyki could sense his nephew was going to faint soon.

"KID GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" The red head shouted. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Tyki's attention snapped and looked at the approaching attack of Apocryphos.

"EARL!" he shouted.

Apocryphos' hand was almost a few feet away from the Earl then he felt it. A random burst of surging power.

"PAPA!"

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Tyki snapped his thoughts and saw the Earl blast the dark energy to Apocryphos and successfully wounded it. Now it was time for him to finish what he started. He summoned again the swarm of tease but this time, attack both the Innocence and the Exorcist.

He made two tease to become his weapon and charged at them.

He was not letting them get away.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! 8D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Loop-chan: **Yey for updates! :D It's been a while that I haven't updated this fic. Writer's block is such a pain. Thank you so much for the support! the favs, the reviews and the follows~ I love ya all! So yeah~ I'm giving this fiction some loving cause it was lonely sitting on my computer. I'm still can't get rid my thought about Apocryphos. He had been nesting in my brain like a month and he won't leave. Sure he was a great company but seriously if I thought of the Past Allen he will just, BE ONE WITH ME. It's annoying. If someone will make a fiction about the 4 dorks, namely Neah, Mana, Allen and Cross, I will love you and follow you till the edge of the world. It's really tempting to write the fiction. Where Allen and Cross were brothers that Allen was a weak big brother while Cross was the one who was working for the money, and Allen was the one who is teaching themselves Magic. etc etc

Ah, my headcannon *insert heart here please*

Also, I've been on a reading addiction of TykixFem!Allen fictions lately, the fictions are rare but I just like to read :D

Again thank you everyone for all of your support~ Now on with the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

Chapter 10: Troublesome

* * *

><p>Soft…<p>

Little Allen was lying in a soft material. Where was he? He could only see the darkness around him, he tried to move and open his eyes but his body was heavy like it was chained to the ground and his eyelids won't open like it was stitched. He wanted to know where he was. He began to panic. Was he caught by the exorcist? Did he die from the blood lost? The wound from his leg didn't heal the last time he checked. Was he dead? Was he lying on a bed of clouds now? He began to panic.

"Allen?"

He heard his father's voice. "Papa?" Allen thought. Does this means he was not dead?

He could feel a hand on his forehead. He could feel the soft glove brush over his hair. Why can't he just wake up?

"How is he Earl?" It was Road's voice, she sounded worried...

"Not too good…" he heard his papa said. What was going on? He needed to know.

He was fine…

He wanted to open his eyes… but his eyelids won't open like they were stitched up tight.

He doesn't want to make his family especially his papa worried…

"Apocryphos must have drained him of his energy and prevented him to heal properly"

Apocryphos? What is an Apocryphos? Was Apocryphos the exorcist that uncle Tyki fought? He couldn't remember. He could only remember a voice ringing on his ears at that time, the pain on his leg and left arm.

A wet towel was placed over his head. It was a little hot but it didn't bother him, the feeling of the wet towel was a relief to him that he was still alive.

"I'm calling for a family meeting Road, tell the others" His papa said. He could still feel his gloved hand over his cheek. He heard a soft click of the door which means that Road had left them. He was worried. A family meeting means that there are serious issues needed to discuss.

"Allen… I'm sorry"

If only he could say to his papa that he was fine… that it was not his fault.

"You're going to be alright Allen…" papa told him as he brushed his hair a little. "I won't let that monster, Apocryphos near you again or even the Heart"

Monster? The Apocryphos? Heart?

He felt his right hand being held with two of his papa's hand. "Get well soon, Allen"

He could feel his hand slowly put down. His papa was going to leave him and go to the family meeting. He hoped that he won't be long and come back. Little Allen just hated to be alone.

* * *

><p>The Noah family had gathered in the dining table. All was present except for Sheril because he had a meeting in the other country, another one of those peace and business negotiations. Tyki was sitting on the right and next to him was Road who has a lollipop on her mouth. On the left was Lulubell and beside her was the twins Jasdero and Devitto who were teasing Skinn.<p>

The two doors opened revealing the patriarch of the family, Adam, the Earl of Millenium. He quickly went to the center of the table and looked at his family. Everyone went quiet.

"I have gathered you here because of a certain matters"

"It seems that the Heart had made the first move" All in the family had their full attention to the Earl. "The Independent Innocence, Apocryphos had targeted two of our family members yesterday" he said as he looked at his family. "Don't worry, Tyki-pon is fine as you can see" he gestured his hands to Tyki who was smoking and rubbing the bandaged head of his. "but as for Allen…"

"The monster had drained him of all of his strength and his recovering very slowly" Everyone went quiet as they looked at the Earl's serious posture. Tyki twitched as he remembered the fight between him and the monster. That he couldn't save his little nephew… Road and the others put their heads down as they hope that they could have at least done anything for their younger sibling.

"The Innocence on his left arm was preventing him to recover fast I don't know what the monster had done to it" he said as he put his arms on his back. "We attempted to cut it but the Innocence gave us a sign that if we continued it will make Allen a Fallen One with no hesitation" he said as he looked to his family. "I don't know what the Heart wanted from him but we must find the Heart soon and destroy it" he opened his hand and there were cards on it. "I want you all to target these people in the list" He put the cards on the table. "Kill them and destroy the Innocence they possessed and also…" he adjusted his glasses. "If you came across Apocryphos, don't kill it, rather, capture it, it knows where the location of the Heart, that will make our search much easier"

Everyone in the table nodded and took all the cards and looked at the list. The list contained a lot of names but mainly their target was all the Generals of the Black Order. The Heart might be hiding on one of them. Afterall, the Heart was powerful and it needed a powerful Accommodator.

"Lulubell" he said and she looked at him. "I want you to bring along Allen to your missions once he had recovered, Innocence recovery will not a problem with him around I presume?"

"Yes Earl"

The Earl lowered his head. "We have to be careful. The Heart seemed to know our next move, such a tricky nuisance" The Earl said as he adjusted his glasses. "We need to move Allen from place to place, since the Independent Innocence will track him down without fail, if it finds our place…" he was quiet but remained his calm posture.

"I'm counting on you Lulubell to protect and watch Allen…" he said as he looked at her. "and I'm counting at everyone on your missions as well"

"Don't fail me"

* * *

><p>A man with a white beret was sipping his coffee while looking at the report that Kanda and Lavi just gave him. The Innocence recovery was a success in Rewinding Town but Kanda just fought one of the "Noah Clan" Bookman told him that these people were dangerous and at all cost must be avoided. Lavi also encountered one of the Noah Clan in a little town in Germany but what puzzled him was the boy that they have discovered that was compatible with Innocence was with the Noah and...<p>

The boy called the Earl his father.

It was impossible. The Earl couldn't have possibly had a child and for an Accommodator...

On the paper he was looking, the picture of the boy was clipped. Thanks to Lavi's golem, they know what the boy looked like. The boy was unusual. He had white hair and an upside down pentacle above his left eye, which was covered by the black eye patch that had a symbol in the middle. What does the Earl want from this Accommodator?

There was a knock on the door, the man's focus snapped and looked at the door which was slowly opened by the red head exorcist, Lavi Bookman Jr. who had a bandage covered his forehead and a sling on his left arm. Thankfully, Lavi didn't have a fatal wound from his fight. He only received a broken left arm and a wound on the forehead. They still don't know how Lavi got out miraculously from that town that was reduced nothing but dust. Yes, the Earl had used his power to destroy that town. It was frightening and thank heavens that Lavi was able to survive at that attack.

"Lavi? Why aren't you resting?" the man said as he put down the report.

"I'm fine Komui, this isn't any life threatening" Lavi grinned and put his free arm on the back of his head. "You're the one who needs the rest, Komui, you haven't slept since the last two days" he said as he went and sat at the chair. The man, now known as Komui gave Lavi a small concerned smile. "I just couldn't help but worry about Lenalee" he said, eyes never leaving the red head. Lenalee is Komui's little sister and she sustained a nerve paralysis when she and Kanda fought the Noah on the Rewinding Town.

"Ah, don't worry about that, Komui. Old man Panda is doing his best to heal her" Lavi said and grinned at him. Komui smiled and looked back at the report and looked at the boy's picture again. He's worried, what does the Earl want from him? Could the boy be one of the Earl's weapon? No… Lavi's report said that the kid was defenseless and his Innocence on his left arm seemed to be inactive.

Komui could only worry more. The Earl did destroy the town just for the boy's sake… but it was too extreme for only one exorcist. Another piece of the puzzle that doesn't seemed to fit. The Noah could easily killed Lavi in sight but the Earl used his power to destroy the town into nothingness. Why exert power on fighting one exorcist?

He had a very bad feeling about this.

TBC

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading :D<p> 


	11. Author's Note

Not a chapter update I apologize!

* * *

><p><strong>Just leaving a little Author's note here<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Heya guys! It's been a while that I haven't uploaded any of my fictions in a week and I apologized for that.<em>

_First of all I apologized on not updating this fiction "Family" because of certain reasons but mainly our family problem…._

_We're facing the challenge head-on(tragedy). Even though it is eating me alive in the inside and out._

_So yeah, I wanna share to you guys that my mom was diagnosed with **Liver Cancer** and there's no medical treatment that can be use to help her based on what I researched and also the docs said so._

_I will not let go of Hope and a miracle for her to recover._

_The hope that she will recover from the cancer using the herbal medicine and also the prayers we share. My mom is strong, and she is fighting to live..._

_So to my fellow readers... If you have the time, can you pray for my mom's recovery? I know this is but a single request from me._

_Prayers are powerful. Miracles might happen._

_Thank you so much._

_Loop_


End file.
